


Next Gen Fucked Up

by Kattlarv



Series: Next Gen [2]
Category: Next Gen (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Beating, Crying, Cunnilingus, Dry Orgasm, F/F, Fainting, Female Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Insults, POV Third Person, Pain, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Greenwood takes an alternate route to simply beating the crap out of Mai.She goes for something much more explicit. Wanting to leave a more lasting effect.





	Next Gen Fucked Up

Mai flinched from the blow, struggling against her restraints. Blowing her purple hair out of the way as she narrowed her eyes. “That all you got?” She sneered. Greenwood tossed her hair casually, then spun around for a sucker punch on the jaw, eliciting a hiss from the young teen. “You ain’t got the walls...” Mai muttered through her teeth. 

 

Greenwood let a smirk spread across her lips, before she suddenly elbow dropped Mai’s abdomen, knocking the air out of her. “Watch your tongue, or you might not have any yourself~” she cheerfully quipped. Trying to curl into the fetal position, Mai found herself forcefully stretched out against her will. “Obnoxious, arrogant cunt...” She grumbled while trying to free herself once more, to little avail. “Please, flattery won’t do you any good.” Greenwood ran a finger down the other girls nose down to her chest, before raising a fist.

 

“Not the tits!” Mai tensed up, bracing for impact, much to the amusement of Greenwood. “Tsk, come now. That would be too easy. Besides, I’d need a map to even find yours.” Mai didn’t have time to respond to Greenwoods retort, before she got hit with a flurry of blows, connecting at the bottom of her ribs, followed with a swift palm to the  diaphragm. Gritting her teeth through the pain, Mai tried to tug herself free, but her motions quickly losing strength as her breathing became more ragged.

 

“You know, if this was a movie, I’d be pummelling you for a good couple of minutes.” She pushed down on Mai’s ribs, causing her to whimper. “But, alas; we both know that would instead only send you to the hospital.” Greenwood waved dismissively at Mai, only getting a growl in response. “So... let me instead hurt you in another way~” With an assertive slap, Greenwood gets a firm grip on Mai’s nether region, resulting in a sharp intake of air from her.

 

Scrunching her face, Mai locks eyes with the other teen, visibly breaking a sweat as she begins to shake. “I can tell you’ve never been touched before. Which, let’s be honest: Who here is surprised?” The other kids start to snicker as Mai immediately trashes about in a futile attempt to get free. “Masturbation is a recommended method for humans to alleviate stress. As a juvenile female, my sensors indicate that you are currently experiencing a large amount of anxiety. Might I rec-” Greenwood bats the Q-Bot impatiently. “Yeah, yeah, whatever. All of you shut it for now.” Letting out a sigh, Greenwood turns back to Mai.

 

Clearing her throat, she resumes: “Right, as I was saying... seeing how I can’t fuck you up. I’m just simply: Gonna fuck you.” Mai’s eyes widened. “Y-You can’t!” She stuttered. Greenwood squeezed Mai’s crotch with a grin, causing a light gasp, turned into a uneasy moan as she began to knead Mai’s sex through her shorts. “Mmm... yeah, I can actually. You have a pussy, I got a pussy. Nothing is stopping me from rubbing those together.” Giving Mai a wink, Greenwood then nodded towards the Q-Bots, causing them to start sliding her pants off, barely inconvenienced by Mai’s flailing.

 

“Hm...” Greenwood mused. “I honestly thought you’d be bigger.” Glancing over Mai’s assets, she tilted her head and frowned as her eyes locked upon Mai’s exposed genitalia. “I mean, you’re like what? A pinkie on both sides? Bit above average.” She gave a shrug. “I dunno. Guess I was just expecting you to really be packing heat.” She paused for a moment. “That, or be completely flat. You know? Would explain why you’re always trying to compensate.” Mai didn’t respond, and only averted her gaze. 

 

“Tsk. That won’t do.” Greenwood snapped her fingers, and a Q-Bot forcefully made sure that Mai’s attention was towards her. “There we go~ Now, to be clear: If you wanted to shoot something in my face. It can’t be a football, and you should preferably at least buy me dinner first.” She tonguesmirked and winked coyly, making Mai blush more beet red than before. “Shesh you are pathetic. Have you even kissed someone?” Mai bit her lower lip, trying to sink into the ground with little success.

 

Greenwood let out a guffaw, stifling a snort. “Oh man. Seriously? Do you even know how to jerk off?” Mai lowered her eyelids. “Jill off...” Greenwood rolled her eyes. “La di da~ Trying to be fancy here? You are moving something back and forth. Or have you not even figured out how to move past just button mashing?” Flicking her ponytail, she made sure to emphasize everything in a condescending tone. Mai mumbled something unintelligibly while glaring daggers. “Well good~ You’ll have a lot of use for that you know? Really important to be able to rub one out while you cry yourself to sleep while thinking of your dad.”

 

Mai starts to tear up at the brim of her eyes as her arms start to shake for a few seconds before dying down. “Well, I mean: Hopefully not all at the same time, if you know what I’m saying~” Greenwood booped Mai’s clit teasingly. “Naw... ain’t you a sad little wanker?” Nearly fuming, Mai takes several deep breaths. “You know I could kick your ass if I wasn’t restrained...” Mai whispered under her breath. Greenwood puts a finger to her chin. “Yeah, I’m sure you could. But I’d rather you lick my twat instead. Not that into butt stuff to be honest.” Mai grit her teeth as Greenwood gave her another wink.

 

Placing a finger on either side of Mai’s swollen folds, she used her ebon digits to flash the pink insides of Mai’s privates. Showing a notable contrast to the exterior tones of her junk. It didn’t take long before a whimper accompanied the display of her genitalia. “W-What are you waiting for?! Just do it!” Mai snapped out. Greenwood glanced over at her, then ruffled through the purple pubes with her other hand. “Tsk, tsk. Patience.” She let go of the mons, letting the labia return to their resting position. “Looks like the carpet match the drapes.” Greenwood flicked through the pubes with a smirk.

 

Running a hand through her cyan hair, she holds her pose for a moment, then pulls down her pants in one swift motion. Revealing stylized pubes in matching color to her own hair and one protruding labia, roughly a nail long. “Guess who also went for the package deal?” Greenwood gave a malicious grin, followed by a set of crotch choppings. Mai’s eyes darted to the sides, followed by another grunt of exertion. The other girl let out a huff, her expression going deadpan. “Ugh, shesh. You can at least try.” Tossing her hands up she approached Mai once more. “Really? Nothing? No quip about my lips being uneven?”

 

Mai gave her an icy stare. “As much as I wana kick you in the face, sinking to insults that low is beyond a dick move. I can however say that you should stop letting your cat trim your pubes, cuz that motif looks like shit. Since that is at least a choice you were dumb enough to make.” Greenwood tilts her head to Mai’s retort, then squats down next to her torso, ruffling Mai’s hair. “Look at us: Classy enough to only resort to making fun of each others stupid decisions. Not things we had no control over.” Greenwood yanks Mai’s head back. “Well, physically, I mean. Sucks that your dad couldn’t teach you how to jerk off eh? Considering your mom at most just told you to hump the toaster if you got hard.”

 

With a hiss, Mai started to hawk, spitting a loogie towards a sneering Greenwood, managing to connect it square in the eye. “Gah! Fuck!” Greenwood recoiled, rubbing her eye and blinking several times, trying to get it out. “Serves you right!” Mai let a smirk adorn her face, before Greenwood fixated her gaze on Mai, the smirk vanishing instantly as she saw the fist rapidly approaching. Mai barely had time to close her eyes before the hit connected with her left eye, making her cry out in pain. “Ngh! You psycho bitch! You won’t get away with this!” Greenwood takes a firm grip of Mai’s cheeks and squeezes.

 

“Oh, on the contrary. It’s gonna be super easy, barely an inconvenience~” Mai tries to focus on her with her right eye. “You see... it’s your word against ours. Mine in particular. You’re a nobody. And just for that: I’m gonna blow my load in you. And there’s nothing you can do~ to stop it.” Greenwood extends her fist towards Mai’s face again, and with tears welling up in her eyes, Mai tries to pull away. Greenwood stops her hand a couple centimeters from Mai’s face, then extends a finger and prods her nose. “Boop!”

 

“Don’t you get it? No-one will believe you? At most I will get caught for some roughhousing.” Greenwood casually removes her top as she speaks. “You know? We played some ball, you got a little banged up from a tackle. That’s all.” She slides Mai’s tee off, the Q-Bots helping scoot it off without letting her go. “Ha! Knew you had no bra.” Mai is visibly flustered, and is quickly growing more scarlet as Greenwood slides a hand down along her abdomen. “And you know the best part? I can pump stream after stream inside of you if I wanted. Cuz a rape kit won’t do shit. I mean, unless I make you swallow it. But come on: I’m not stupid. I ain’t putting my cooch near your face.” 

 

Without warning, Greenwood unceremoniously plunged two fingers inside Mai, causing her to elicit a shriek, quickly muffled my Greenwood’s other hand. With tears starting to seep down her cheeks, Greenwoods eyes bulge out for a second. “Oh, shit!” She slides her fingers out, inspecting them, glancing down to go over Mai’s nethers. “Okay, phew... don’t scare me like that.” Greenwood presses her thumb against Mai’s clit, making her tremble. “For a moment, I thought you had one of those defunct hymens. Turns out you just felt violated huh?” Mai sniffles in response, nodding. 

 

“Yeah, that would have been a bit much. Plus, you know; Then you would actually have had evidence against me.” Mai scowls at her. “What? For a rape, this is extremely courteous. You should be thanking me.” Greenwood removed the hand from her mouth and resumed fingering Mai. “G-Get on with it already!” Mai barked. “Oh, my dear naive little girl~” Greenwood took a jab at Mai’s g-spot. “If I’d do that, then you would have a clear antagonist. I’d be using you for my pleasure. And you would have had something to endure, focus your anger on. Now: This is all about you.” 

 

Greenwood playfully jostled her ponytail. “If that dork was a bit more annoying, and hadn’t ran off, I would totally have forced her to eat you out.” She tapped her chin. “Or maybe have you suck her off. I’m not quite sure which would have agitated you the most. Oh, such dilemmas we have to face.” Mai’s pupils dilated in disbelief. “Oh, come now. Teaching someone their place is easier with psychological scars. Physical torment only gets you so far... speaking of which~” Greenwood grins mischievously and starts to tap at Mai’s g-spot rapidly while kneading against her clit with her thumb. 

 

“Yeah, sorry, but I ain’t waiting forty-five minutes for you to reach full arousal, you get to cum as is.” Mai started to tense up, tossing and turning against her restraints. “Don’t worry, I’ll know when you get close. Make it easier for yourself and just tell me you want to cum, be a good little girl.” Through panting and sniffles Mai manages to reply “Lick my walls!” Greenwood gigglesnorted in response. “Ha! Oh, you poor, sad little girl.” She flicked her hair. “You’re adorable.” Leaning in, she pushes her thumb in further into Mai’s clit, causing her to elicit a squeaking noise.

 

“So tell me; Why do you keep trying to resist? Do you think it will lead anywhere? Does it make you feel better about this whole ordeal?” Greenwood teasingly pinched one of Mai’s nipples, making her face scrunch up. “Or do you just want me to hit you, so that you get an excuse to feel shitty?” Mai grit her teeth, resorting to just giving a glare for several seconds. “Fine, have it your way.” Greenwood replied, rolling her eyes.

 

Standing up, she tossed her blue hair and took a firm grip on both of Mai’s ankles, hoisting her up while interlocking their legs, pressing her entire length of vulva alongside the other girl’s, letting out a soft grunt. “Oh yeah, I can tell this is gonna be fun~” Greenwood loomed over the other teen as a grin spread across her face. Yanking Mai’s legs apart, the bully began to thrust her hips, grinding against Mai’s privates with practiced precision. 

 

Greenwood shifted her weight and wrapped her right arm around one of Mai’s legs, then moved her right hand down to her clit, gripping it casually. “I could just finish from piledriving you. But... scissoring is honestly really inefficient in making you cum.” She gave a wink down towards the other girl, then began to stroke her hood back and forth, keeping a steady pace for a few minutes before letting out a huff. “Man... starting to get rolling here. Let’s kick it up a notch, shall we?” Greenwood leered. 

 

Pulling back, Greenwood separated their engorged lips, dozens of strands of their mixed arousal followed her pussy before breaking off and falling back down to the other mound. With a smirk, greenwood placed her thumb at the base of Mai’s clit, then slowly, and roughly dragged her thumb over it, causing the other girl to yelp and shudder. Trying to recompose herself, Mai bit her lower lip and hissed. 

 

“Nice~ That’s a nice bead you got there, lets see if it feels just as good against mine as my thumb.” without hesitation, Greenwood pressed their clits together, and began to knead and grind their flesh as one. Placing them between her thumb and two fingers, rubbing back and forth. Mai locked up and stifled a moan. “Ah fuck yeah... that’s the shit...” Greenwood casually bit her lower lip, speeding up the pace as the two bulbs mashed against each other.

 

As her soft clit was smooshed up against the other girls, Mai struggled to lay still, her teeth chattering as she felt a familiar sensation build up in her stomach. She managed to force her hands against the ground, digging her fingers deep into the soil as she shut her eyes tight. She knew she wouldn’t be able to contain it much longer. Mai knew there was no way out of this. So, she stopped fighting it. Her breathing picked up as the tingling sensation spread from her abdomen into her throbbing clit.

 

She began to arch her back to give in to the inevitable... but, she found herself left panting heavily, her legs trembling. Mai squinted her eyes, trying to figure out what had happened. “Let me cum, mistress.” Greenwoods words stated plainly. “W-what?” Mai replied, confused. “Say it.” Greenwood retorted casually. “Tell me you want me to let you cum. C’mon, beg for it you dunce!” Her expression changing to dumbfounded, Mai tried to comprehend the situation before it hit her.

 

“W-wait, what?! NO! F-Fuck off you cunt!” Greenwood grinned maliciously and pulled back, “Wrong answer~” Taking a firm grip around Mai’s pelvis, Greenwood pushed forward, leaning it towards Mai’s own face. Letting out a strained grunt, Mai got a close up of her own junk, next to a girl who clearly found way too much enjoyment out of this. Without missing a beat, Greenwood clasped Mai’s clit tightly, and started to rub ferociously. 

 

With a shrill cry of surprise, the pent up pressure came back and hit Mai like a freight train. The cork popped off the bottle as she braced herself, when everything suddenly stopped. Her eyes shot wide open to find Greenwood with two fingers, coated with Mai’s own juices, just hovering out of reach of her throbbing need. Focusing on the other girls face, she saw Greenwood teasingly stick her tongue out. Mai felt time starting to return to normal as her orgasm pushed its way past the point of no return.

 

Mai cried out as her first stream of ejaculate shot out, arcing up and almost getting caught in her throat, she barely had time to cough before the rest of her load started to cascade down over her face. Each spurt made her shiver as it left her body. But it contained none of the pleasant tingling. Her body just went through the motions without any of the reward. As she pushed out the last burst of liquids, she gasped as her juices struck her square in her face. 

 

Mai panted rapidly as the slight daze of climax set in, her face marked with her own lubricant. As her senses slowly returned to her, she felt empty inside, in more ways than one. She took a sharp inhale and furrowed her brows. But before she could start to scream at Greenwood, the girl in question covered her mouth and nose. Quickly realizing that she was unable to breath, Mai’s muffled yelling quickly died down, but she was still fuming. 

 

Greenwood pinched Mai’s clit, causing her to quiver before leaning closer. “Told you~” Mai shot daggers at Greenwood, stifled by the notable fact that she clearly did not have much oxygen left in her breath. “Besides, you look much cuter with a cumshot on your face.” She took a brief pause before resuming “Cuz you know; It makes it harder to see your face.” Greenwood let go and had Mai gasp for air before she straddled her again.

 

“You... you...” Greenwood flicked her hair. “I know, I gave you a dry orgasm. You should have seen the look on your face!” She suddenly bonked herself on the forehead with her palm. “Man, I totally forgot to record this!” Mai lost her words as what had been said sunk in. “Ah, no matter. Personal wank material wasn’t on the priority list anyhow~” Greenwood resumed her impromptu tribadism as if nothing had happened. 

 

“The fuck is wrong with you?” Mai managed to blurt out in between her fumed breathing. Greenwood tilted her head and started stroking her clit, pulling the hood on and off at a rapid pace. “That is a good question, let me answer that with another question.” Greenwood locked eyes with Mai and flared her nostril, pressing her clit against Mai’s, before shuddering with a grunt. The other girl’s eyes shot open as she felt something gush into her insides. Mai gasped in disbelief as her vagina gradually got filled with a sloshing liquid as her nemesis gave occasional twitches atop of her.

 

With a deep sigh of relief, Greenwood exhaled and ran a hand through her hair. “Haa... there we go. Creampie, on the house~” Mai glanced towards her crotch, then back at Greenwood before shrieking out: “YOU FUCKING CAME INSIDE ME” Greenwood placed a finger against her mouth. “Did I? I’m sorry, I didn’t notice. I hope you’re on the pill!” She mockingly lowered her eyelids. “Oh wait...” She took a few steps back and let go off Mai, causing her lower body to hit the ground, hard enough to make Mai wince. 

 

Greenwood admired her work as her ejaculate oozed out of Mai’s soaked orifice. “Noice~” she mused. Letting out a sniffle, Mai averted her gaze. “You... you had your fun... now let me go...” Greenwood walked over and squatted next to Mai and quirked her eyebrow. “Fat chance. You haven’t begged me to give you permission to cum yet.” Mai shrunk back. “B-but... YOU FUCKING UNLOADED IN ME!” With newfound vigor, Mai tugged at her restraints, but with the same abysmal results as before.

 

“Lol, who do you think I am? Some dude? If I wana make you cum, you’re gonna cum. Or did you miss the part where I’m not waving around a dick and bragging about being a two pump chump?” Greenwood leaned in closer with a grin, placing a thumb and index finger on either side of Mai’s clit, eliciting a whimper. “You really think I can’t notice that you got a boner? Gee whiz! I sure can’t figure out why your entire pussy is swollen with a darker skin tone than the rest of your body, like it was I dunno... blushing or something. And I certainly can’t see the glisten, or that your clit is poking out of the hood! Yeah, it’s like, totally impossible to figure out yanno?”

 

Circling back around, Greenwood spread Mai’s legs and made eye contact with the other teen. “I can cum at least three more times if I have to. I mean: Shesh. Even if I was a guy, nothing says I HAVE to stop after a finish. I view the climax more as a... guideline. Lowering her eyelids into a sultry glance, Greenwood began to nonchalantly jerk off Mai, much to her dismay. “The question is... how many more orgasms can you handle? I hear that cramps can be a bigger bitch than me. Which, you know: I heard you have personal experience with at least one of those.” Greenwood smirked as Mai squirmed.

 

Blowing her purple bangs out the way, she furrowed her brow. “You don’t have to do this...” she muttered towards the other girl. Greenwood tapped a finger against her chin before smirking. “Yeah, about that: Fun fact; We  **don’t** have to do anything, technically. But here’s a little secret:” She began to slowly pinch Mai’s clit between her fingers. “I want to~” Without missing a beat, she resumed moving her fingers back and forth over Mai’s clit, rolling the hood on and off the stiff nub, grinding the flesh together.  

 

Grimacing, Mai started to tense up as she began to be stimulated once more. She let out a shaky breath as her clit popped in and out of its fleshy compartment. Greenwood casually speed up her strokes, causing the other girl to grit her teeth and clench her shaking fists. Raising a brow, Greenwood slid two fingers inside of Mai’s soaked entrance, taking a firm jab at the sweet spot inside, causing Mai to gasp as the air was knocked out of her. “Just give up already~ You can’t win.” Greenwood chimed in as Mai started to dig her teeth into her lower lip. Letting out a shaky breath through her clenched jaw.

 

“F-Fuck off Greenwood!” Mai snarled, trying to compose herself. “Wrong answer~” Greenwood sang mockingly, pulling the hood back fully, and starting a rapid button mashing of Mai’s G-spot. Mai tried to cross her legs in a futile attempt to stop her tormentors actions, but shortly after cried out and arched her back. But just as the liquid came gushing out, the fingers slid out of her as well, and all pressure let go off her clit as her walls contracted around nothing, trying to find something to grab onto as her juices spurted out, coating the grass underneath her like dew in the morning. 

 

Has she not been held in place, Mai’s legs would have given out beneath her, making her fall to the ground. “A-Asshole...” Mai panted on shaky legs as her orgasm died down. Her vision started to come back to her. She suddenly froze as a thumb was pressed against the orifice beneath her aching genitalia. “I didn’t know you were into that, you dirty girl~” Greenwood peeked down on her with an amused expression as Mai began to quiver. Maintaining the pose and eye contact for several seconds, she suddenly rolled her hazel eyes and let out an exasperated grunt. 

 

“Ugh, shesh. You suck at this Su. Can you at least try a little?” Greenwood removed her thumb and changed her expression into a deadpan. She shortly after got a sly smirk and stuck a finger at the base of Mai’s vulva. Then, with a swift motion; slid it all the way along the length, making Mai give out a sharp squeak. Greenwood then moved the slick finger, coated with Mai’s arousal into her own mouth and slowly pulled it out, finishing with audibly smacking her lips. “Hm, extra virgin~” She turned to Mai for a response, and a grin spread as Mai’s cheeks flared up beet red at the comment.

 

“There we go! Now; You ready to start begging for me to let you cum?” having calmed her breathing enough, Mai only scrunched up her face instead of answering the question. Greenwood narrowed her eyes and let out a sigh. “Hm... maybe I haven’t been tackling this from the right angle?” She quizzically stroked her chin. “Let's try a different angle!” With a flick of her teal hair, she climbed over Mai, spun around, and plopped herself down atop of Mai’s torso with her rear, getting her junk uncomfortably close to the other girls face as she settled herself into the new position. 

 

“If you think I’m gonna give you head, you best think again...” Mai muttered. The other teen let out a relatively short guffaw before glancing over her shoulders. “You wish~ I just like to flaunt my assets.” She gave a playful smack on her right buttock “Besides: This is one of the best poses for what I had in mind, without putting myself in the line of fire.” Mai tilted her head questioningly as Greenwood turned back around and leaned forward. But before she had much more time to process it, Mai felt something warm, moist and supple envelop her most prized possession. A tongue tenderly, and slowly gave a lick circling around the sensitive flesh as Mai instinctively raised her hips. Greenwood suddenly let go with a wet pop as Mai gasped for air. 

 

“Last chance~ Be my bitch or face the consequences.” A cold sweat started to overtake Mai. “C-Can’t I just blow you?” Mai stuttered out, starting to lose notable steam. “Normally, I’d be all for having someone drop to their knees and lingate me. Buuut... this seems to make you a lot more uncomfortable. Plus: It’s really fun to watch you squirm. And: I can tell it's really bothering you that I’m not just getting myself off.” Mai started to squirm, but soon found a pair of firm thighs on either side of her head, pinning it in place.  “Too slow, enjoy the show!” With an engorged, ebony vulva as the main focal point in her sight, Mai tried to brace herself for whatever was about to come.

 

Mai felt as Greenwood rummaged around at her pubes, before starting to apply pressure with her palm. She nervously swallowed, unsure of what to expect. With a yelp, Mai felt as lips locked around her nub and how no time was wasted in starting to apply suction. With barely enough time to register the intense stimuli yanking at her pearl, Mai also had her depths intruded upon once again as swift, incessive pressure started to apply to her g-spot as well. Mai let out a string of incoherent vocalizations as her body locked up, much to the amusement of Greenwood, who gigglesnorted in response, before fully focusing her attention on Mai’s nethers.

 

Trying to form a sentence, Mai just ended up moaning and sputtering her words, weakly struggling before her legs just spread out naturally. Greenwood slipped out of Mai’s vag briefly to wrap her arm around one of the other girls leg and butt, to help keep her hoisted up before resuming pounding on the sweet, spongy spot. With a shaky breath, Mai fought against the sensation rapidly building up inside of her once again. “G-Guh... I...” Unable to avert her gaze, Mai resorts to closing her eyes. She knows she can’t fight it, she’s gonna pop. She starts to arch her back, her toes curling as she her body let go, passing the point of no return as her walls get ready to contract once more.

 

“Gnrgh... F-F... FUCK!” Pleasure surges through her body as the first stream of ejaculate gushes out of her glans. It is shortly followed by pain as Greenwood sucks hard on her sensitive bead. As she releases her second torrent of liquid pleasure, Mai grasps that she is cumming, unhindered. She flares her nostrils and sucks in a breath through her teeth, her shut eyes starting to tear up from the jolts of overstimulation. Mai lets a sob slip through as the last of her load spurts onto the ground, understanding what Greenwood referred to earlier.

 

Her eyes shoot wide open as the knot in her abdomen isn’t subsiding. In a haze, Mai tries to focus her sight, but only Greenwood’s aroused pussy is in front of her. “W-Wait.. I .. I ca- ... I can’t!” Mai’s tone has changed to one of fright, but before she could get a word in; she cries out and arches her back once more, her entire body in spasms as she her walls clamp down once again, pained whimpers leaving her lungs as a feeble amount of ejaculate trickles out of her. She winced as Greenwood pushed harder atop her pelvis. Not knowing what is happening, Mai only knows that she wants it to stop. To get out.

 

Trying to fight through the pain of her muscles started to cramp, Mai struggled to get the words out as her body tried to reach another climax. “P-P-Puh... P-Please... S-Stop” she weakly whimpers. With a wet pop, Greenwood lets go of Mai’s aching clit. “Ready to throw in the towel Su? You know the rules~” Before she is able to reply, Mai gets flabbergasted as Greenwood coyly nips at her nub, with her lips covering her teeth. And as if that wasn’t enough: She follows up by re-attaching to Mai’s stiff clit, doing a hard pull and swirling around the tip with her tongue.

 

The last remaining strength Mai had leaves her body as another orgasm tears through her body. Her eyes roll back as she slips into unconsciousness. The last thing flashing before her eyes is Greenwood’s junk, while the only thing on her mind is the tingling of her flesh wrapped around Greenwood’s fingers and how her clit is screaming for her to make it stop. Her head goes limp as the rest of her body is convulsing. “Ha! Running out of juice?” Greenwood mockingly asserts. “You barely had anything shoot out there. And seriously: You gotta work on your kegels more. Could barely feel you around me.”

 

“Uh... boss?” one of the other teens cautiously uttered. “Hm?” Greenwood spun around and her eyes went wide. “Shit!” She quickly scrambled off Mai’s body which fell motionless to the ground as she was let go. Greenwood got down next to her, and quickly pressed two fingers against the inside of Mai’s thighs. “Aight... good.” Then she carefully opened one of Mai’s eyes, shining into it with a keychain flashlight. Then wiping her brow with a sigh of relief. “Phew... we’re good. She just fainted.” She slumped down. “Man, I can’t recall the last time that happened... Ah well, she should be fine. Let’s head off while she’s out... she’s fine, right?” Greenwood turned to one of the Q-bots.

 

“Her vitals are stable. She however has signs of overexertion, along with dehydration. She also appears to be-” Greenwood cuts the robot off “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Long as she’s not in any risk of dying, or permanent damage we’re fine.” She takes ahold of Mai’s chin, and a devious smile spreads across her face. “Actually, hold up a moment.” she waved to her posse. “Just gimme a minute, I’ve always wanted to do this.” She opened Mai’s mouth, then squatted above her head, lowering herself down until her labia dipped inside the other girls mouth, making contact with the tongue as she took an overhead selfie. 

 

Greenwood stood up and lowered her eyelids, admiring her phone. “Hm... gotta say: This seemed a lot more fun in the games... ah well, whatever. Let’s just finish up and leave.” She spun around, dropping down and straddled Mai’s face, and began to grind against it for an entire minute, until she had coated it with her arousal. “There we go. Something to remember me by.” She tapped her chin. “Bit tempted to give you a facial or a mouthful, but... fear you might drown, and if I kinda already marked you, so having a wank would just be superfluous.” She got back up, wiping off any excess lubricant using Mai’s shirt. 

 

Tossing the shirt aside, Greenwood stretched herself. Crouching down next to Mai, she gingerly circled the outline of one of Mai’s nostrils. “I’m totally gonna face-fuck you someday.” With that, she patted Mai on the head and got back up. “We’re good, right?” Greenwood shouted over to the rest of her gang as they had already started moving out. “It would be highly advised that you equip her with clothing, and drag her out of the sun. If law enforcement finds her in this condition, her story might be more credible than you would like to, miss.”One of the Q-bots interjects. Greenwood holds up for a moment. “Yeah, that actually makes sense. You go do that.” Stopping herself mid-step, she quickly interjects. “Actually, hold up! I’ll do it myself.”

 

She turns back around. “Gotta make sure my work isn’t ruined~.” She chuckled to herself, carefully dressing Mai back up with her shirt, Greenwood halts as she reaches Mai’s panties. With a grin, she stuffed them inside of Mai’s vagina, then slides off her own panties, and pull them onto Mai. “Ah... wish I could see your face when you find out.” She chuckled to herself as she dragged Mai’s body over to the side of the field, propping her up against the wall. “There, good as new!” She quipped before tossing her hair and walking off.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to https://www.fimfiction.net/user/256202/Winter+Fever for helping me proofread and improve this.


End file.
